Raiding Hermione's Closet
by Holly Inks
Summary: Someone has been stealing Hermione's clothes while she showers each morning. Hermione is beside herself with anger for not being able to prevent this nasty prank from happening...who do YOU think is doing this? Review please!
1. The real chapter 1

Hey guys…sorry about that total "foreword" I just needed to post something or the program wouldn't work…anyways  
I don't own Harry Potter…I do own the books though

Here's the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was six am in the morning, and our favorite book worm was already up…on a Saturday! Hermione Granger sat on her bed with the four corners tightly

closed, hiding her from view, and was busy attempting what every self conscious girl has tried before in Hogwarts…to change while staying in bed.

Needless to say, Hermione was failing miserably, but her Gryffindor spirit made her try and try again although she knew, that soon she would give in to

temptation and run butt naked into the common en suite (A/N: bathroom in British) to take a nice hot shower. That moment would come…right about now.

Hermione sighed with exasperation and tore open the four covers of her bed. Looking around, she hugged herself and prepared for the short run. None

of her roommates were up yet so Hermione sighed contently and went into the bathroom. She was still amazed by all the various taps and options in the

bath, even though this was Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. Hermione's motto was "you can't have too much of a good thing" so she just climbed into

the large bath and turned on all the taps at once. Instantly the gold plated waterworks spurted water and foam in every direction. Sweet smells filled the air,

and Hermione relaxed as hot water rushed over her body.

As usual, Hermione Granger lost track of time. How could she not, when she sitting in a bath smelling like lavender, rose, peaches, strawberries…basically

a fruit salad? It was close to nine when a very pruny, dripping wet Hermione climbed out of the bath and reached for a white fluffy towel. However, she

was curious to find out that it wasn't there. "The house elves must have taken them to replace with clean ones…" thought Hermione and then began to vent

"Oh, those piteous house elves, the way they are treated is just horrible! I must continue fighting for S.P.E.W!!!" Finishing her little venting session,

Hermione noticed just how cold she was. After leaving the comfort of the hot water, her body turned a pale shade of blue, and broke out in goose bumps.

Her lips were chattering, and her arms were shaking. Hermione reached for her wand which she had meticulously carried everywhere with her. That, at

least was there.

Muttering "Accio clothes" Hermione stretched out her arms and awaited the fall of heavy fabric…yet none came. Now, Hermione got quite worried. It

wasn't like her to mess up such easy spells like the "Accio" charm. Hermione pointed the wand at herself, said "calienteffy" (A/N: I suck at making up

names for spells) and instantly sighed as warmth flooded her body- her naked, dripping body. 'Mione decided that there was no way to get herself dry

without leaving the en suite so she just grit her teeth and opened the door. A blast of cold air enveloped her and caused another attack of the shivers.

Hermione looked around her. All the windows were wide open, and the room was a mess.

Hermione gasped and cried, "Who did this? Those foul prats!"" Why, I bet it was Parvati and Lavender…I never did trust them much!" With those words,

Hermione set to work cleaning up her room. On her hands and knees, she began pulling her clothes out from under the various beds, off of lamps, from the

balcony. It seemed as if a hurricane had hit "Dormitory Seven". Yet, nothing could be done. After an hour of duteous labor, Hermione had put the last of

her clothes away.

"Finally, I could get dressed," sighed Hermione and flopped on her bed. (A/N: All the girls have a wardrobe which when opened presents that day's

outfit…they program it for uniforms on mon-fri, but on Saturday and Sunday its just what ever they picture right before they open the doors of the

wardrobe) Hermione waddled on tip toes to the wardrobe and imagined a comfy pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, along with pink pumas and a pink

headband. Throwing open the doors of her closet, Hermione was shocked to see not her imagined outfit, but a pair of low rise hip huggers dyed bright

orange and a lime see through green shirt with a red bra and purple socks. Gasping, Hermione closed the doors of her closet and tried again, not believing

what she saw. This time, the closet presented a kelly green tank top (it was November) and red shorts, with blue stockings and orange high heeled shoes.

"I can't believe this!" "Is this some kind of joke?" "The closet is crazy. I'm going to have to choose something from my suitcase" grouched Hermione and

kneeled down under her bed, grabbing her valise and pulling it out. As she unzippered it, Hermione heard her stomach rumble and thought of the breakfast

she had missed. "There better be at least one good outfit in here…" whispered Hermione as she threw open the suitcase. However, what met her eyes

made Hermione scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "NO! This isn't happening! IT CAN'T POSSIBLY B- b-b-e…this." Hermione took out the only article of clothing in her

suitcase and rummaged her fingers all over the valise. She stopped when she came across a piece of paper. On it was written

**Dear bookworm…miss something? Hopefully you look better naked**

**sincerely, your thief**

Hermione tore up the paper into a million odd little pieces and threw them in the garbage. She then flopped on her bed and decided to stay in her room all

day. "There was no way I am going around the school wearing _that_! It was preposterous! Absurd! Whoever did this will pay!" screamed Hermione's

inner voice. And yet, the need to eat made Hermione think rationally. She opened Lavender's closet and took out a sweat shirt and some fleece pants,

having to do so because she had no undergarments and borrowing someone else's was….ewwwww

Hermione got dressed, brushed her hair and went down to lunch, all the while thinking that if her clothes thief was serious, this escapade would happen

again, and soon…but this time, she would be ready!


	2. Chapter 1

Here's to a successful story…hope you mates enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time: And if this happened again, Hermione would be ready…**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the story…all I own is the voices in my head!  
Thank you all for supporting me with your reviews- don't worry I'm not dropping this story or Blood Bond. Read on, fair people, read on!

The rest of Hermione's day was uneventful, but Hermione's mind never did cease pondering…_who_ in their

right mind would want to steal her clothes? And, for the love of Merlin…_why_?? In fact, Hermione was so busy

wondering about these two questions that she completely ignored Harry and Ron's invitation to visit Hagrid,

slacked off and didn't do her Transfiguration homework (three weeks ahead) and even forgot to have her

usual fight with Malfoy on the way to dinner. Her friends definitely noticed this and each supported their own

theory as to why the sudden change in behavior. Soon, rumors were flying around; some ludicrous even to

claim that Hermione was cursed by a Slytherin. Hermione's friends couldn't decide what exactly happened to

their friend and comrade but they all agreed on one thing…something was _definitely_ up.

That evening, Hermione took no chances. Placing her next day's outfit under her pillow seemed to be good

enough protection from the thieves, but, just in case, Hermione placed a ward on her bed which would wake

her up the moment someone tried to take her things. Feeling satisfied, Hermione bounced onto her bed and

was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"Ow! Watch it you big oaf! That's my foot that you've just trotted on!" hissed a furious voice.

"Whose fault is it that you stick your chicken legs out in all directions? In case you haven't noticed, we're

under one invisibility cloak, and its not getting any bigger!" spat out a second voice.

"Uhh, guys? It's dark in here. I'm just gonna turn on the light for a moment, okay?"

"NOOO!!" half whispered- half yelled the first male's voice and, in record time he sprinted across the room to

stop his half-witted side kick. A moment later, a thud was heard as two bodies fell to the floor. "You idiot!

You'll ruin everything!" hissed a frantic high pitched male voice from his location by the door.

"Calm down. It's okay. We've got it all under control…now, where were we?" asked the first person, while

stepping back under the cloak of invisibility.

"Did you check for wards?"

"Of course! What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Hey, if you're anything like mud brain here…"

"Guys…did we put up a silencing spell??"

All three males froze.

"That was your job!"

"No, I was specifically responsible for taking her things…no one told me about a silencing charm!"

"I'm confused."

"STOP!" Finally, all noises ceased and the commanding voice said, "_Silencio_"

All three people were about to let out audible sighs but they got chocked in their throats when the target of

the whole operation shifted in her sleep. And hence, the fighting began all over again.

"You woke her up!"

"No, you did!"

"You were the one who fell on me!"

"If you didn't eat so much, maybe you wouldn't make such a ruckus when you fall!"

"Mum says I'm a growing boy and I need my seven meals a day"

"Which part of you is growing, cause it's sure not your brain!"

"Oh, you did not just call me stupid! I'll get you for that!"

"What will you do? Throw a cupcake at me? Nah, you'll be too busy stuffing your face with it and its twelve

counterparts!"

The three males were so caught up in their fight that one of them touched Hermione Granger's four poster…

and **that's when the sky fell down.**

--Please review oh fair people! I am very writer's blocked and your reviews will help. anything particular you wanna see happen? tell me!


End file.
